The 1st Hunger Games SYOT
by zerograv5
Summary: The title says it all. PM me if you want your tribute to be in this event. *CLOSED* Sadly on Hiatus for the moment.
1. Entry Form

**Well, this is an SYOT idea I decided to do after signing up for one and reading Mockingjay. Just PM me if you want to be in it, I'll update daily on which tributes made it in. Better be quick! MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR! ONLY 23 PEOPLE ALLOWED. **

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District(give 2 or 3 in case one is taken)

Appearance (details please!):

Personality(give me dem details):

Background(your life in whatever district)

Family and Friends:

Strengths (the more the better):

Weaknesses:

Weapon:

Volunteered/Reaped (if volunteered, please give a reason as to why):

Allies (yes or no):

Romance (yes or no):

Token:

Reaping Outfit:

Chariot Outfit (optional):

Interview Outfit (optional):

Anything else:

**That is the grand form. Please do not review your tribute or he/she will not be taken. Give me dem PM's. HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY!**


	2. A Tribute List

**WE HAS THIRD LIST.**

**DISTRICT 1 MALE: Lennon Dreadfree by kirkara**

**DISTRICT 1 FEMALE: Aki Chung-Feng by Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin**

**DISTRICT 2 MALE: Kazuma Miyafuji by Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin**

**DISTRICT 2 FEMALE: Mallory Vaughn by TGPH**

**DISTRICT 3 MALE: Gareth Archer by Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin**

**DISTRICT 3 FEMALE: Amber Lynn Sparks by Why live a life frowning**

**DISTRICT 4 MALE: Chase Aquagracia by kirkara**

**DISTRICT 4 FEMALE: Autumn Farraday by Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin**

**DISTRICT 5 MALE: Andy Blade by Ranger2654**

**DISTRICT 5 FEMALE: Claire Kelsey Adams by keepcalmandsparkle**

**DISTRICT 6 MALE: Railer Tracken by littlechurchboy22**

**DISTRICT 6 FEMALE: Trolley Deckman by littlechurchboy22**

**DISTRICT 7 MALE: Miller Pratt by Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin**

**DISTRICT 7 FEMALE: Baby-Doll Glasselle by JonnyGC**

**DISTRICT 8 MALE: Violet Oakridge by Super Serious Gal 3**

**DISTRICT 8 FEMALE: Cocoa James by JonnyGC**

**DISTRICT 9 MALE: Wheatstalk Bryant by TGPH**

**DISTRICT 9 FEMALE: Chloe Gander by Daughteroflove7491**

**DISTRICT 10 MALE: Aden "Red-Haired" Hanran by Queen of the Type Writers**

**DISTRICT 10 FEMALE: Esther Haddock by TGPH**

**DISTRICT 11 MALE: Korne Fellows by littlechurchboy22**

**DISTRICT 11 FEMALE: Lily Pelo-Cruz by littlechurchboy22**

**DISTRICT 12 MALE: Robert Blade by zerograv5**

**DISTRICT 12 FEMALE: Cordelia Featherlight by kirkara**

**EVERYTHING IS NOW FILLED. Get ready. Will your tribute win? Maybe, I'll decide on that later. HAPPY HUNGER GAMES, AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!**


	3. District 1 Reaping: Part 1

Lennon Dreadfree

I growl. Fiercely. In front of me is Daniel Gree and his lackeys behind him. The lackeys jump, threatened by my growl but Daniel stays still. He just laughs. "Whatsa matter Lenny? Angry?" he says teasingly. I take a step forward, purposely stamping my foot to make it sound rough on the ground. Daniel still does not move but I see something in his eyes. A trace of fear, maybe? If that is the case, that is all I need.

"Nope." I reply to him. "I'm just sickened by that thing you call your face." As I say this, I see his lackeys trying hard not to laugh. Daniel's face however, flushes with embrassment.

"Oh yeah?" He says retortingly. "Well, what's that thing you call your hair?" He says. "It looks like you took a bath in blood this morning." He snickers and so does his lackeys. That's it. I begin to see flashes of red in my eys. I cannot control my rage. I roar and jump at Daniel. He is surprised, unable to move. His lackeys run away fast however. I begin to punch Daniel in the face. Harder. HARDER. That's it.

"Do you like it Daniel?" I ask in false concern. "Oh what's this?" I point at his sandy hair. "It seems like it's gone wrong. Here, let me help YOU." I grab a fistful of Daniel's hair. I have just begun to tug on it when I feel a tingly sensation come over my body. I scream. Pain makes my body writhe agonizingly. When my eyes open, I see Freed, our Head Peacekeeper.

"Getting into trouble again, Lennon?" He says. I just stand up and I don't reply. Daniel however, seems to have passed out. The big wuss. I brush the dirt off my shirt and start to walk away when Freed pulls me back. "Lennon. I don't know how many times I have to say this, but this is your final warning. If you pick a fight again, You will be punished." He says in a serious tone. I don't reply. Instead, I just break free of his hold and walk towards my home. I hear him sigh behind me, obviously frustrated. Then he tends to Daniel. I walk slowly, kicking a rock on the way when I see Aki.

Aki Chung-Feng, the daughter of this tycoon in District 1. She looks beautiful as always, though I can't help detecting a hidden emotion, the ones sent out by her eyes. Her eyes just seem, I don't know. Sad? She's kind too. Sometimes we talk, because she is the only person in District 1 who hasn't got a problem with my red hair.

My red hair. All because of this stupid gene I am shunned out. Teased. Bullied, when I was young. I inherited it from my mother. She is already dead. She died because this maniac came into our house one day, and chose her as a test subject to see how sharp his knife was. Needless to say, her red hair got redder. But after that funeral, I changed. I no longer was bullied. Instead, all the anger I feel towards Daniel and his kind are channeled into the kids who tease me of my red hair. My stupid hair.

I see my home now. I don't even know if I can call it a home. My dad is out all the time. No-one comes over. I spend time there, to silently curse every single person who teases me because of my red hair. I enter the house, surprised to see my father there. I greet him, and so does he. That's all the interaction we have. I enter my room and sit on my bed. Suddenly, I remember. Tomorrow is the day of the

Reapings. Reapings, to see which 2 poor kids will die. The Capitol thought up of this scheme, to prevent another uprising. At least, that's what I learn in school. Oh well, I don't need to worry. I didn't sign up for tessera. Signing up for terresa is another scheme for the Capitol to get us to play into their games. Tessera is a year's supply of grain and oil. In exchange however, your name gets into the bowl more times, giving you the danger of being picked to be sent to the Hunger Games. All this thought about the games is tiring me. I prepare to fall asleep. After that, I lay down on my bed and let myself drift off towards the only safe place I can visit, where I can have friends. My dreams.

I stir. Sunlight is shining in my eyes, forcing me to wake up. Today is Reaping Day after all. The sun wants this done and over with. So do I. I see my dad out in the hall, in this fancy suit I can only describe

as reaping clothes. I look in my dresser, and change into what clothes look similar to what my father is wearing. I hope Daniel gets picked. He deserves it. A few hours go by and now I am in the section for 16 year olds in the main square. This airhead-looking lady comes up on stage. "Welcome everyone!" She says in this snarky accent. "To the First ever Hunger Games! Aren't you excited folks?"

Excited. What an awesome way to describe everyone's faces in the square. "Now, we shall pick the tributes to go in." she continues. "Ladies first." She walks to this large bowl on stage and puts her hand in it.

One of these papers contain a poor girl's name. She claws around until she gets a single slip of paper. She walks back towards her microphone. She opens it gingerly and this look of confusion enters her face.

What's wrong? "Oops. Sorry everyone." She says. "I picked from the boy's ball." Oh. So that happend. Typical for an airhead like her. Oh well. This bothers her so little that she just begins to read the name.

I hope with all my heart that she will say Daniel Freed. Suddeny, she calls out my name. Me. My name. No. This cannot be happening. This CAN'T! I begin to dash away when two peacekeepers drag me onto the stage. My heart races as the airhead introduces me to the audience. Introducing the dead meat.

I'm dead.

**OHMAHGERD IT'S HERE. Written by the NEWEST GAMEMAKER. Are you happy, people?**


	4. District 1 Reaping: Part 2

When I peer into the mirror, I see a girl. A strange, yet beautiful girl peering straight back into my eyes. Her silky black hair is flawless, every little detail on her face is exactly like mine. There is one thing different between us though, and that is perception. The world sees the girl in the mirror as a high class, beautiful, vain daughter of a rich tycoon, whereas I am just a simple girl with a simple ideal. The girl in the mirror is bound by the rules of another person, unwillingly. She is bound to the agreement of marriage. A purely business marriage between the girl and another boy, whereas I am just a girl who wants to be happy with my boyfriend.

My boyfriend. Heathcliff. I close my eyes, and I see Heathcliff Sarutobi, the man of my dreams. With his sandy brown hair, piercing blue eyes, he has my fragile heart in captivity. As I with him. We are inlove, happy to be in the presence of each other. We know each other inside out. He knows me like his own self, as I do him. We can say anything we want to each other, and the other is there for support, and most of all, comfort. Comfort for my everyday pain, hidden by my persona of this strange, foreign girl. I call this girl Not-Aki. Not-Aki lives for her father, and for her father alone. She obeys his every whim, every command. She is like a robot, incapable of producing emotion.

I do. I do, because I am Aki Chung-Feng, the girl who wants to marry Heathcliff, not that stupid boy my father has set up with me. Not me, the girl who has to stand hours of excruciating pain. Not me, who wants to live. I want to live. I want to marry Heathcliff, see the world, be happy with him, and die with him. Not to love that strange boy. My father is a cruel man. To him, I am just an accident. An accident, that can be of use. He sees me like I'm a tool. I'm not a tool. I want to live, as my mother lived.

My mother is dead. She and I used to live on the other side of District 1, away from the mansion of my father. I was an accident, because my mother was raped. Raped, her feelings toyed with, crushed. He left her for dead, but my mother was not that kind of person. She stood up, and lived. We lived on the other side for 16 years. Because after my 16th birthday, she fell ill and died. I was distraught. I had no idea what to do. Left alone in the world, mourning for the loss of my mother. I lingered in our house for about a day when I saw this letter my mother wrote before she died. It was her dying wish for me to go back to my father. I was shocked. He used her and she wants me to go back to him? I don't question this, however, and I was forced to move to my father's mansion. My father was panicked, because I could ruin his reputation, so he passed me off as his niece, but I was so close to him that I called him "father".

Dear Father. How I despised him. Yet, I follow every command of his because of my mother. Then, one day, when I was crying in the gardens, I met him. Heathcliff Sarutobi. The son of another tycoon in District 1. Oh how my heart fell for him that day. Every day for the next few months, we met up secretly, beacuse, surprisingly, my father did not approve. Simple as that. I was not to see Heathcliff anymore, for I was to marry another man. I went against his rules.

One day, on the day of the reapings for the 1st Hunger Games, I saw Lennon. Lennon Dreadfree. The only other person besides Heathcliff and his brothers to see the real me. Perhaps it is beacuse I see pain in his eyes too. We do not acknowledge each other and go straight to our destinations. Heathcliff and I spent the afternoon laughing and having a good time. It was a sharp contrast to what we were going to face the next day.

When I wake, my father has already left for the main square. He leaves a not that says I am to wear the most expensive gown I have. I sigh and do this. He probably wants to capture the attention of rich males, making them see that his prized niece is up for grabs. After dressing, I leave for the main square too. When I arrive there, I am escorted towards the area for 16 year old girls. The rumors say that the girl tribute will be picked first, and I panic slightly. It's just that I seem to have this sense that I usually trust, because it is infallible. And this sense says I will be picked. The idea is ridiculous, beacuse I have not signed up for tessera. The lady on stage gets on with the program, and soon, she will pick out the poor girl's name. She walks to the large ball on her right and grabs out a piece of paper, containing the girl's name. She says something strange, that she has accidentally picked out from the boy's ball. Then she announces the name to all of us.

"Lennon, Lennon Dreadfree!" She exclaims, and I silently gasp. Poor Lennon. "Come up on stage m'boy.". Lennon tries to run but he is dissuaded and forced on stage. He forces on this pokerface to hid his emotion right now. Then the woman is going to pick out the girls' name. She reaches over the ball and grabs the slip of paper at the very top. Then she opens this and reads it.

"Aki. Aki Chung-Feng!" She says in the same fervor as she announced Lennon's name. I swallow hard, because again, my sense is correct. I walk on stage with this fierceness, excitement, to make it seem like I am excited. I sneak a look at the boys' section. So much for my fierceness. A tear rolls down from my cheek as I see Heathcliff, crying silently in his place.

I will miss him.

**District 1 reapings are finally complete! Review your opinion in the comments if you want to, and have a nice day!**


End file.
